A Long Time Coming
by T.C.Rose
Summary: The second installment of my 3part series of poems written by Tifa that pertain to Cloud


Author's Note: This is the second poem in my 3-part series of poems  
written by Tifa for Cloud. Please note that the events in this poem  
actually happened to me in ninth grade, well, with the exception of the  
ending of course!

I met you in the dark  
I had no clue who you were  
Where you came from  
What you had done  
I only knew you from what I heard

I had never seen you  
Never heard you  
Never felt you  
All I knew was what you wrote

I said I loved you  
That I did  
You had no feelings for me  
Not even a friend

And as you life turned up and down so did mine  
We grew apart, you at I  
You met someone, I stayed alone  
You were worried, I tried to comfort you

You never loved me  
Never believed in me  
Never thought I helped you  
Wouldn't get close to me

You'd whine and complain, and I'd just listen  
I heard it for hours a day  
Everyday  
And she didn't

I put up with it  
She got upset  
When she would comfort you, you would be happy  
When I would comfort you, you would say "back off"

I said I loved you  
That I did  
You had no feelings for me  
Not even a friend

You were depressed when you were with her  
You thought she didn't love you  
I said she did  
You didn't believe me

I put only pain into my life  
Suffered for months  
Comforted for weeks  
Worried for days  
Cried for hours  
Just so you could be happy for a minute

I would have given my life for your eternal happiness  
And you would take it  
You didn't want to believe that I might be the one for you  
All you wanted was her, and she was beginning to not want you

You never loved me  
Never believed in me  
Never thought I helped you  
Wouldn't get close to me

I listened to you for months  
I fell in love with you  
You took my feelings  
And threw them in the trash

But you were kind  
Kind in the heart  
A good person  
Just confused

I comforted  
You thought I was the only one who cared  
But you could not love me  
No

I left you when you needed me most  
So that I might talk to someone else  
How stupid of me  
I didn't come back for too long

I received it like a bullet  
And cried it like a river  
A suicide note  
From you

I left you  
Thinking you would be there  
But you weren't  
And I wanted to die

Then you returned to me  
You lived  
As I prayed  
My prayer stopped you from your horrible deed

The one who cares most truly was me  
And I was the one for you  
But you still could not see it  
You were still blind

Then she left you  
Left you crying in an empty cell of misery  
Left you to kill yourself  
You could never live without her

They years had come between us  
And I never knew she left you  
Had forgotten about you  
Tried to move on from you

My life went on  
I married  
Was happy  
Never thought of you

Never thought of the time we spent together  
Never thought of the things we said to one another  
Never thought of the love I had forever  
Pushed that out of my mind  
Tried to forget

I would sit for hours, talking to my husband  
Admiring his features  
And his mine  
The happiness we shared

I loved him more than anyone  
His light colored hair  
His blue eyes, surrounded by a glint of jade  
His unique sense of style

And I would say his name in my head a thousand fold  
Until I could no longer pronounce it  
And then I realized who he was  
My husband

What we wrote was stored in my heart  
I read them over and over  
Remembered your description  
Remembered your name

And when I looked at my husband again  
He was no longer just my husband  
He was you  
You

You who had hurt me so bad  
You who had never loved me, like I loved you  
You who had crushed my feelings, heart and soul  
You who had abused my love for you  
And you were with me

I who had abandoned you  
I who had loved you too much  
I who had hurt you at times  
I who had sacrificed so much for you  
And I was with you

I shed a tear at the revelation  
You held me close  
And I told you what I knew  
And you just smiled

"I knew all along," you said  
"I didn't want to say anything," you told me  
"You never forgot me?" I asked  
"You remembered me all this time?" I questioned

And you told me this:  
That you could never forget me  
Because I cared so much for you  
I loved you so much  
You would never forget  
All that I had done

And so I knew from that day on  
That even though someone acts like they don't care  
They do  
Even if they say the don't  
They do

When you think they don't care  
They do  
When you think they forgot you  
They didn't

Because people never forget  
What their heart truly knows  
I had never forgotten  
Just moved on

And when you returned to me  
My heart recalled  
The love I had for you  
And the love you had for me, you described  
A long time coming


End file.
